


Under Their Spell

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony has never been able to resist his own curiosity, let alone the labyrinth in his backyard peaking it. (Bingo Square A2)





	Under Their Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea skjfalskd. Hope you enjoy!

_No one has seen him after his walk outside, but everyone knows the young prince is curious enough to ignore their warnings to avoid the forest. They hope he's safe, but the people can't ignore the once pair of eyes becoming a set of three when they call his name._

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing events. They are so helpful. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for viewing and reading!


End file.
